The application generally relates to dental ultrasonic scalers and similar dental instruments. The application relates more specifically to a foot pedal controller for a dental scaler.
Dental professionals may be required to use a foot pedal or foot switch to enable an ultrasonic scaler for removing plaque and calculus from teeth. During the course of a single day the dental professional may treat up to a dozen patients, each patient requiring several minutes of ultrasonic scaling. Mechanical foot pedals for ultrasonic scalers may include a spring return that opposes the force applied by the foot when operating the foot pedal. The spring force must be sufficient to overcome any friction in the foot pedal to prevent accidental turn-on of the scaler. Dental hygienists may suffer from foot, leg, and back pain, due to strain associated with foot control operation.
There is a need for a foot pedal that enables the user by a single action or event to enable ultrasonic activity, and by a singular event to de-activate ultrasonic activity, for example, by simply touching a foot pedal. The singular event enables ultrasonics so that it operates continuously at a pre-set power level without requiring the user to maintain pressure or force on the foot pedal.
Further, there is a need for a dental scaler system to provide an indicator that there is “no water pressure”. If the ultrasonic power is applied and the dental scaler unintentionally latched in the on state with an insert in the handpiece, while the cooling water supply is turned off, the insert tip and handpiece may become overheated. It is undesirable for the clinician to handle a hot handpiece or touch a hot insert.
Intended advantages of the disclosed systems and/or methods satisfy one or more of these needs or provide other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.